My Black Cat
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: Dia Adalah Namja Kaya, Tampan, Tinggi, Atletis, Mempesona, Super Beruntung Yang Tak Pernah Mengenal Kata 'Sial' Dalam Hidupnya. Isn't His Life Perfect? Well, It Is. Tapi Itu Sebelum Dia Bertemu 'Kucing Hitam' ini. Sumber Dari Segala Kesialannya, Seorang Choi Seunghyun!/TOPSUNG/YAOI/BL!/Yesung!Uke/First Fic About TOPSUNG!/DLDR !


UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

My Black Cat

Prologue

* * *

RATED: T

* * *

PAIR: TOPSUNG (Yaayy~! First!/plak)

* * *

Genre: Romance, drama, hurt/comfort

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM/YG, ELF/VIP, Self. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK

* * *

Warn!: YAOI! (kibar bendera fujoshi/plak)

* * *

DLDR!

:::

Tambah utaang~~~/plak

* * *

BRMMMMMMM

Sebuah motor melaju kencang membelah jalanan malam kota Seoul yang sedang ramai. Motor itu meliuk-liuk menghindari kendaraan di depannya. Cacian dan teriakan marah orang lain tak dipedulikan oleh sang pemilik motor.

Sebuah seringai miring terpampang diwajah tampannya. 'Aku akan menang…!'

* * *

 **-Sejam yang lalu…**

* * *

"Ahh… apa kau yakin akan melawannya, Yunho ah?"

Sesosok namja tampan bertubuh kekar melirik teman segengnya yang tampak ragu. "Ya. Kau ada masalah, Food Monster?"

Namja yang dipanggil food monster itu cemberut. "Berhentilah memanggilku begitu!" marahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong aku serius! Kau yakin mau berurusan dengannya lagi? Apa kau lupa? Terakhir kali kau melawannya, kau kalah telak dan malah dipermalukan didepan pacarmu sendiri!"

Yunho –nama namja tampan itu- mendengus. "Jangan ingatkan aku soal Jaejoong, Changmin ah." tampak dendam menguar dikedua matanya. "… Namja Choi itu… Aku akan menghancurkannya."

Changmin mendengus. "Kau tahu 'kan… dia itu namja yang sangat beruntung… really… he's so lucky, its weird… keberuntungannya sangat tidak normal! Kau ingat terakhir kau balapan dengan dia, kau malah jatuh ke selokan karena mendadak muncul kucing hitam didepanmu? Lalu pernah juga saat kau balapan dengannya, bensinmu mendadak habis –padahal kau baru mengisinya! Aiyaya… kurasa berurusan dengannya bukan ide bagus…" Changmin berusaha menasihati sahabat baiknya itu.

Tapi sepertinya Yunho tak mau mendengarkan. "Tenang saja! kali ini aku akan menang! Keberuntungannya tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku lagi!" Yunho tertawa penuh kemenangan (padahal belum menang).

Changmin mengernyit. "Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin?"

"Khukhukhu~!" Yunho menyeringai. "Karena aku punyaaaa… INI!" Yunho mengangkat sebuah kantong merah kecil bertali biru.

"Apa itu?"

Yunho kembali memberikan seringai terbaiknya. "Jimat!"

"Hah?"

Yunho mengangguk antusias. "Iya! Ini jimat keberuntungan yang diberikan peramal yang kutemui dipinggir jalan tadi! Katanya dengan ini aku pasti menang! Asalkan aku memberikannya uang dua puluh ribu won!"

Changmin menatapnya miris. "… Aigo… kenapa aku bisa berteman denganmu sih…?"

"Yak! Apa maksudmu?!" bentak Yunho kesal.

Changmin melengos. "Ani ani. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa."

Yunho mencengkram 'jimat' ditangannya itu dengan wajah penuh keyakinan. "Aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya kali ini."

Brmmm

"Ah~ rupanya dia panjang umur~…" celetuk Changmin sambil bersidekap, memandangi segerombolan namja bermotor yang semakin mendekat. "Yah, terserah kau sajalah. Yang pasti aku tidak akan ikut campur."

"Tenang saja." sebuah seringai terpampang diwajah tampan Yunho. "… Aku yang akan mengurusnya."

Salah seorang namja bermotor itu menghentikan motornya dihadapan Yunho dan Changmin. Ia turun dari motornya, lalu melepas helmnya, melempar tatapan meremehkan kearah Yunho. "U-Know…" gumamnya. "Ternyata kau masih punya muka untuk bertemu denganku, hm…? Apa kau masih belum puas kupermalukan…?"

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya, mulai kesal. "… Tidak. Aku disini." Ia tersenyum sinis. "Untuk mempermalukanmu."

Namja itu menyeringai miring. "Hee~… begitukah~? Jadi tidak sabar~~! Fufufu… apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Choi Seunghyun." Yunho bersidekap, menatap sosok namja didepannya intens. "Bertandinglah denganku."

Namja yang dipanggil Choi Seunghyun itu ikut bersidekap. "Ah~? Apa kau yakin~?"

Yunho membalas seringaian Seunghyun. "Ya. aku yakin. Kali ini, aku tidak akan kalah."

"Oh? Sepertinya kau jadi percaya diri sekali yah. Ada apa?" Seunghyun menurunkan kacamata hitamnya, tersenyum mengejek.

Yunho mengepalkan tinjunya. "Jangan banyak bicara. Bertanding denganku."

Seunghyun menyeringai. "Taruhannya?"

"Villa keluargaku di Cheonan."

Changmin melotot. "Yak! Kau bicara apa?! Kau mau ahjumma membunuhmu?!" bisik Changmin panik.

Yunho tetap menatap lurus kearah Seunghyun. "Tenang saja. aku tidak akan kalah. Karena aku punya ini." Lalu dengan indahnya namja tampan itu kembali mengacungkan jimat terkutuk itu kewajah Changmin.

Changmin tahu sahabat babbonya ini sudah putus asa, tapi mempertaruhkan nyawanya pada sebuah jimat…? Really? Changmin kira Yunho lebih baik dari ini!

"Oh? Baiklah." Seunghyun melepas kacamatanya dan menyematkannya di kerah bajunya. Masih menyeringai. "Apa… ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan dariku…?"

"Kalau aku menang… dan PASTI akan menang…" Yunho menatap Seunghyun tajam. "Kau harus jadi budakku selama seminggu penuh."

Seunghyun memakai helmnya. Tapi Yunho yakin dia masih menyeringai dibalik helmnya itu. "… Kutunggu di jalan yang biasa." Kemudian dia dan beberapa temannya melaju pergi, meninggalkan Yunho dan Changmin.

"Hhh… kau yakin, Yunho…? Sebagai sahabatmu, aku-"

"Ssh, gwenchana. Kau akan lihat." Yunho menyeringai. "Dia akan menjadi budakku."

"NAMJA TOP ITU."

* * *

 **Kembali ke masa kini.**

* * *

Well, kira-kira seperti itulah latar belakang yang mengakibatkan namja tampan kita ini berkendara gila-gilaan di jalanan kota. Dia melirik kaca spion. Namja Yunho itu jauh dibelakangnya. Tak ayal seringai kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

'Heh. Sudah kuduga. Si bodoh itu benar-benar tidak belajar.' Dia semakin mengecangkan laju motornya, menyalip mobil dan motor di hadapannya. Juga menerjang lampu merah.

Choi Seunghyun itu, memang tidak takut mati.

Brrm

"…!"

CIIITT

"WAAAHHH!"

Brugh

Well… kira-kira hidupnya sempurna, super beruntung.

"Aw…"

Sampai… dia bertemu 'kucing hitam' ini. Sumber dari kesialannya.

… Kim Yesung.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Yaaay~~! Nambah utang!/plak

Halo readerdeul sayaaang~~~! Masih inget Ucchankah? Atau udah lupa?*nodongin paku*/plak

Mianne, Ucchan baru update sekarang~~! Persiapan SBMPTN karena SNMPTN gak dapetTwT

Etoo… Ucchan rencana kuliah di bandung… selain karena emang banyak keluarga disitu, sekalian bisa nonton konser suju soalnya deket Jakarta...*modus*/BUAGH

Hohoho, jadi, bersama beberapa fic lain, Ucchan update fic baru ini~! FIC TOPSUNG PERTAMAAA~~!XD emang Ucchan udah memimpikan membuat fic TopSung, tapi baru kewujud sekarangTwT semoga readerdeul suka ne!XD

Happy reading~!XD


End file.
